Stage Romance
by ShinyLucifer
Summary: A simple kiss can break or make a man. Heechul and Eunhyuk love each other, but they don't know. Questions rise and problems occur as they try to make their lives work, without ruining what they have. Fighting for a love they never asked for...
1. Super Secret

_I'm in love. I'm in love and I so god damn know it too well. My love is screwing up my entire life. I never had the courage to tell him, because I didn't know how to. Confessing to him would ruin our relationship, our friendship, and maybe even our entire band. I would never take such a risk, although he means the world to me. The only times I'm not thinking about him, imagining his face in front of me, is when I dance. But every time I stop, his face appears before me. His perfectly curved lips, his long, soft hair reaching his shoulders… Every single part of him is just too perfect. Every glance at him makes me want to walk up to him, and finally, after these three years, tell him: "Heechul, I love you."_

Heechul bended over the couch, where the other member was taking a nap. He reached out one finger, poking him hard. "Eunhyuk, time to get up. We have to get ready to leave for the concert." Of course, Heechul was already neatly dressed, his hair perfect and his clothing stylish, although they would have to change clothes right before going on stage. Eunhyuk groaned while getting up. His hair was messier than ever and his eyes were still half closed.

"Why are you sleeping at this hour anyway?" Heechul asked, as he turned around and took a seat on the other couch. "Bad night," the other mumbled, clearly still sleepy. Heechul's hands already had found a gossip magazine, and he had started skimming between the pages, looking for interesting news.

"How comes?" he then asked, while Eunhyuk got off the couch in a quite unconventional way – he rolled over to his other side and just fell. After a soft sound indicating his pain, Eunhyuk answered: "Nightmare…" His barely giving information pointed out at the fact he still wasn't fully awake yet. He yawned very loudly, then to continue: "I dreamt you got abducted by aliens and I was one of them." At that point, Kangin entered the room, still buttoning his shirt. "Sounds logical," he commented on Eunhyuk with a smirk. "You've got the looks."

Eunhyuk grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Kangin, who easily dodged it by stepping aside. Heechul, however, was sitting right behind him and got hit in his face. Heechul slowly lowered his magazine, throwing a death-glare at both Kangin and Eunhyuk as a few of his hairs were now standing straight up. Kangin petted them down immediately, and Heechul went on reading gossips.

"No, seriously," Eunhyuk said, as he rubbed in his hair. "It seemed like something was about to happen. Something big, something important." Kangin sighed in despair. "Eunhyuk," he started "today we have one of the most important concerts of this month. Of course something important is about to happen…" Again, a pillow flow through the air, to this time hit its target properly.


	2. Super Stage

Chapter 2: Super Stage

The stage was overheated, the spots burning and too bright. Screaming fangirls everywhere. Eunhyuk could feel his sweat dripping down his white shirt. He rubbed it off his face as it wasn't his turn to sing. Heechul's voice was busy filling the place already, making thousands of fans scream like madmen. Eunhyuk faintly smiled, imagining himself standing there too, screaming Heechul's name.  
Suddenly, he noticed from the corner of his eye something coming up to him. As he turned his head towards it, Heechul already had grabbed him. Both his hands forcing Eunhyuk to face him, and for a brief second they were looking in each other's eyes. Then their lips touched. Time slowed down and eventually stopped, according to Eunhyuk. His heart stopped beating, not comprehending the situation yet. He put his hands on Heechul's chest, clinging into it.

Heechul let him go again. Why did Eunhyuk push him away? Wasn't he right then, by thinking their feelings were the same? Finally, they both noticed crazy fans screaming for their little 'fan service'. They appeared not to get what was actually going on. Nor were any of the other members. They only stared with those faint smirks, laughing at Eunhyuk's startled and stunned face.  
Eunhyuk finally got what it meant. Their feelings were the same. He felt overjoyed, and wanted to run up to Heechul and kiss him back, but unfortunately, something prevented him from doing so. Confusing thoughts started spinning through his head. Was it all real or just another fucked up dream? This couldn't be true, it was too beautiful to be. But in the end he was right. Something very big had happened. Something very important.

Heechul was staring out of the window. He surely hadn't expected such a reaction. Eunhyuk had pushed him away, while he was so sure their love wasn't imaginary. He rubbed his forehead. If he didn't do anything, Eunhyuk would surely notice Heechul fell for him, and then Heechul would lose the little bit of self-confidence that still remained. He had to cover it up with a story.

Suddenly, a well-known voice woke him up from his thinking. "Heechul…" Eunhyuk walked up to him, seeming not at ease and a little bit hesitating. "I meant to ask… What that was about." The question Heechul had been afraid of. And he hadn't got an answer ready yet. "Fan service," he replied, without knowing what else to say. It was the first thing that flicked through his mind.

Eunhyuk felt as if he got punched in his face. This wasn't the answer he was expecting at all. "Oh… yeah, of course. What else could it have been…" He smiled faintly as his little bit of hope was crushed in an instant. Heechul wanted to ask what Eunhyuk meant, but at that moment Kangin entered again. He seriously had to disturb every moment they were alone. Kangin made a wave-like gesture, as he came closer. "You should check out Youtube," he said, with a rather odd smirk. "Your kissing is already posted on there."

Eunhyuk and Heechul looked each other in the eye for just a second, before they both followed Kangin towards his laptop. And indeed, the video was there. When they saw it again, Heechul wanted to smack his face into a wall and Eunhyuk wished he could disappear from the planet forever. He didn't dare to look at Heechul anymore. It was too embarrassing for them both.

Eunhyuk rubbed his forehead. He had rushed back to his room after seeing the video. He felt so horrible right now. He pressed his forehead to the mirror on his closet, looking himself deep into the eyes. What was wrong with him? He had never expected Heechul to love him, so why was he now so disappointed?

"Heechul," he whispered, more to himself than anything else. He turned around and leant against the closet, slipping down and dropping himself on his butt. Great. That just made his day. A teardrop rolled down his cheeks. And another one. He wiped them away fiercely. No need to cry for a guy. No need to fall for a guy either. No need for love.


	3. Super Sad

Chapter 3: Super Sad

Heechul groaned softly as he slowly sat down on his bed. His story wasn't really convincing, he thought. He had to make sure Eunhyuk would believe it, otherwise their friendship would be ruined forever. He ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, this is so fucked," he hissed to himself. He rolled on his stomach and slammed his hand on the mattress. "Fuck…"

Leeteuk heard the noises coming from Heechul's room. He stood still as he listened to the cursing with a slight frown. What was wrong with Heechul? Leeteuk wondered for a brief second, before deciding it'd be better to just ask. He knocked on the door. A long groan that resembled a yes followed. Leeteuk sighed and pushed open the door.

"Heechul?" he carefully asked the pathetically groaning figure on the bed. He carefully sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Heechul turned on his back, facing Leeteuk. He seemed really tired, his eyes were half closed. "Can you keep a secret?" Heechul then asked. His voice cracked halfway the sentence, clearly because he was tired. And screwed.

"Of course," Leeteuk immediately replied. Heechul sat up and fully turned towards the other. "Too bad I'm not going to tell you one." He dropped back on his back while swinging his leg in the air. Leeteuk almost got kicked in the face, if he hadn't quickly leaned backwards.

They both remained that way for a little while, but then Leeteuk spoke out loud what he had been thinking about: "It's about Eunhyuk, isn't it?" Heechul could almost feel his heartbeat dropping to nihil as he heard that name. He didn't immediately reply. "Maybe," he eventually said.

Leeteuk smiled softly. He knew Heechul better than Heechul even knew. "How long has it been?" he quietly asked, staring at the door with that same smile. Heechul frowned. "How long has what been?" he replied. How much did Leeteuk know? Why did he interfere with such futile things anyway? Leeteuk sighed. "Don't play dumb with me. You're in love with Eunhyuk."

Heechul forced himself to remain calm. "Am I?" he asked, as if it weren't true, pulling up one eyebrow. Leeteuk smirked. "I said, don't play dumb with me. You've been like that for a while." "And since when do you know me so well?" Heechul lifted himself on his elbows, so he could watch Leeteuk's face again.

Leeteuk now didn't watch directly at Heechul anymore, but seemed to find his nails much more interesting. As Heechul continued pressuring him, he eventually gave in. "I used to love you, so I noticed every movement, every emotion, every whim, everything about you. Even though it's been three years ever since, you were in love with Eunhyuk back then already."

Heechul was stunned. He had never known about that. Not in the slightest. "You're right," he said after another short silence. He decided it'd be only fair to trust Leeteuk, as Leeteuk trusted him. "You said you were, so that means you're not anymore, right?" he then asked, to confirm the fact that he wouldn't be hurting Leeteuk's feelings. Leeteuk smiled. "Don't worry, it's completely over now," he ensured.

Kangin wrapped an arm around him. "It'll be fine," he whispered softly in Eunhyuk's ear. He wiped away one of the tears still rolling down the pretty face. "It'll be fine, I promise," he repeated. He laid one of his hands in the neck of the other, pulling his head on his shoulder and pressing his nose in the blonde-dyed hair.

Eunhyuk clinched his hand in Kangin's shirt. His tears kept on running down his face, leaving red circles around his eyes. "It hurts… It hurts so damn much…" His voice sounded sore, which was probably because he had cried too much. Kangin rubbed his back. He knew how Eunhyuk felt, but didn't know what to do about it. He didn't speak, but just stared in the distance without noticing what went on around them.

After a while, Kangin noticed the shocking movements of Eunhyuk had stopped, as well as the slightly sobbing sound he had been making the past half hour. As he looked down, he saw Eunhyuk had wept himself to sleep in his arms. Carefully, Kangin would wrap his arm around Eunhyuk's back and under his knees. He quietly picked him up and carried him to the bed.

Kangin sighed as he pulled the blanket over the fragile person. "Heechul… If you knew what you are doing to him… It's that you don't, otherwise I'd have finished you off long time ago." He softly pressed a goodnight kiss on the forehead of the sleeping man, then closed the curtains and quietly left the room.


	4. Super Sore

Chapter 4: Super Sore

Concert after concert they had to give. Tiresome it was, yet only Heechul and Eunhyuk were the only ones to not like going on stage for the moment being. Heechul was too distracted by the idea he had made up to seal the fact that it was merely fanservice, while Eunhyuk was worrying about the fact that he had been kissed just for fanservice.

Heechul was now singing, sweet dripping off his skin. Perfect, soft, smooth, Eunhyuk remarked painfully. His eyes were fixed on the back of the singer, and followed him as he wandered from the left corner of the stage back to the right corner. Heechul stopped walking when he had arrived next to Siwon. Here it comes, he thought.

Eunhyuk lifted the microphone to his mouth, as it was his turn after Heechul. From the corner of his eyes, he still followed the others movements. As Heechul lowered his microphone, Eunhyuk started his part.

Their lips softly touched. Barely. But the touch still was there. Somehow, it felt so wrong, Heechul remarked, while grabbing the back of Siwon's neck. He pressed the other closer against himself, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Eunhyuk from the corner of his eyes. The only thing he couldn't ignore, was the disturbing crack in Eunhyuk's voice.

Was he laughing now? Glad he wasn't the only one to be kissed? Heechul felt how tears forced themselves a way to his eyes. Somehow, he managed not to burst out into tears. He quickly let go of Siwon. When he turned around, he saw Eunhyuk, who was backing off to the back of the stage. A fake smile appeared on Heechul's face. It cost him even more effort to smile than holding back his tears.

Rip my heart out, throw it on the ground and trample on it, Eunhyuk thought. What did I do to deserve this? His mind worked as it had never done, searching for acceptable explanations for Heechul's behaviour. But he couldn't find anything else that the fanservice Heechul already told him about. The last pieces of his hope were shattered ruthlessly.

He lowered the microphone and wiped off the sweat dripping down his chin, along with one single tear he couldn't hold back. Then he turned his face straight towards Heechul, and gave him the most kind, sweet and smile he could in return to the fake smile.

Leeteuk stretched his arms to the back. "I'm glad that's over. I mean, concerts are nice, but so tiresome…" They were backstage again, getting compliments from their manager and the people they had worked with to achieve this concert.

Eunhyuk was wiping his face with a soft, white towel, while he noticed the manager walked up to Heechul, grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Heeuchul's facial expression changed from attentive to confused to shocked. He then left the room together with the manager. Eunhyuk was startled for a few seconds, but Leeteuk distracted him by complimenting him with his achievements of that day.

When they arrived back in the dorm, Heechul still wasn't there. Leeteuk decided to call him and went to his room so he wouldn't be distracted by all the noise. That same moment, Heechul entered the dorm while getting his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked, then snorted a little and said "I'm already here. You might as well get down again."

Although he sounded quite cheerful, it was clear he had a lot on his mind. He was rather distracted, as if something bothersome needed him to think about it. When anybody asked him about it, he just gave a vague answer that could mean anything, and eventually he left and went to his own room.

"What's wrong with him?" Kangin asked, raising his eyebrows. Donghae shrugged. "Don't bother, he'll be fine. If he wants us to know, he'll tell. If he doesn't, we don't need to ask him." After he said that, he glanced at Eunhyuk, who was staring out of the window, his arms crossed over his chest. Eunhyuk too seemed to have a lot on his mind, Leeteuk noticed by himself.

Heechul grabbed his phone again as soon as he had entered his room. He dialled the number he just received from the manager, and waited for the other to finally pick up his phone. A gentle female voice replied and asked him who she was talking to. "Heechul," he answered. He didn't mean to sound that rude, but his frustrations didn't allow him to speak kindly.

The woman was a little bit surprised, it seemed. She remained silent for a few brief seconds, then she asked: "I suppose you called me for an appointment?" Heechul groaned and confirmed. The woman faintly smiled and said: "Since I don't have a job, any moment will do. What about tomorrow, at eight in the evening?"

The conversation didn't last really long, and after a few minutes Heechul hung up and noted place, date and hour in his agenda. He threw his phone onto the bed, and dropped on it too. He laid back, his arms folded under his head. It wouldn't have been such a dramatic event if he only remembered, Heechul thought. What had he been doing that night, six years ago?


	5. Super Strange

Chapter 5: Super Strange

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Park Jin-Kyong was her name. Her long, black hair was tied neatly into a ponytail that reached the lower parts of her back. She had dark eyes, like those of a deer. The only thing that made her look bad – besides the cheap and shaggy clothes – was that she seemed to be tired, and stressful.

They sat in a small, cheap bar called 'The Brown Bear". The outer walls where painted into a dirty white colour and the name of the bar was almost invisible. The interior of the building was rather dark, furnished with old wooden furniture. The door creaked, as did the small tables and unstable chairs.

Heechul felt quite uncomfortable, not only because it was a rather unpleasant environment to be in, but also because he didn't like the subject of their conversation. They both ordered a drink, and Heechul offered to pay for Jin-Kyong, as he knew she didn't have a job.

Jin-Kyong opened the rather awkward conversation with a soft sigh and "So… I met you six years ago, on a party." Heechul already knew this, since his manager had told him so, but he still didn't know what went wrong on that party. He just nodded. "We were quite drunk," she continued "and we had sex that night."

She took a deep breath after telling Heechul this. Heechul used the opportunity of this silence to think what might've gone wrong, but before he actually found any decent explanation, Jin-Kyong went on. "I got a child, Heechul."

Heechul didn't know whether to believe it or not. It sounded so strange, yet … It could be true… He, a father? Nothing could be more awkward or in distress than this situation. Especially now with Eunhyuk… Heechul didn't even notice he had spilled his coffee – which he found disgusting anyways, because it was cold.

"So…" he said, implying he needed more information. Jin-Kyong was rubbing her hands stressfully. "Her name is He Ran," she said quietly. "But I can't take care of her anymore. I don't have the financial possibilities." Heechul frowned deeply. "So you want me to take care of a kid?" he asked.

Jin-Kyong made quick gestures with her hands. "No, no, not that, not that. I need you to help with the money, but I'm not going to give my daughter away. No, she means too much for me." This answer was quite relieving for Heechul. He couldn't stand the idea of explaining to the other members he had a six years old child that had to live with them suddenly.

"I hope you'd understand that I need proof of my being the father, of course," Heechul said, not really asking but stating it. Jin-Kyong nodded quickly. "Yeah," she said "But I'm quite certain. It took me a long time to figure out it was you, and even longer to get in contact with you."

"Where's Heechul?" Eunhyuk asked Leeteuk. They were clearing the living room from dust and rearranged the pillows that Kangin and Donghae had been using for their pillow fight. Leeteuk stopped dropping pillows on the couch and frowned. "I don't know, actually," he replied "He's been gone since about half past seven."

Eunhyuk dropped some dust in the litter bin. "That's strange. Normally he tells us when he's leaving, even though his schedule's way more filled than ours." Leeteuk nodded. "You're right, but we'd better wait until he's back. Maybe it's too important and calling might be disturbing."

"True…" Eunhyuk replied. He was quite distracted by the idea of Heechul not being around, and how painful it was. Yet if Heechul was around, it was painful too. Seeing Heechul remembered him of his one-sided love.

Leeteuk noticed that something was off about Eunhyuk. "What's been bothering you lately," he questioned the younger one. "You've been so distracted and even depressed lately." Eunhyuk shrugged. "Nothing really…" he replied, trying to just brush it off. He didn't like where their conversation was going. Leeteuk smiled. "Don't fool around, you like Heehul, don't you?"

Eunhyuk stopped moving, breathing, maybe even his heart stopped. The only thing that worked was his brain, that was questioning himself with 'how does he know' and 'why does he care'. He then suddenly turned towards Leeteuk and threw him a glare. "Don't you dare tell it to anyone. And I mean anyone. Especially Heechul."

Leeteuk was surprised by such a hostile reaction. "I won't tell anybody, don't worry…" he ensured. But it wasn't good enough for Eunhyuk. "Promise it." Leeteuk remained silent for a second. "Good, I promise I won't tell anybody… Especially not Heechul."

Leeteuk closed the door of his room and sighed. He hadn't been planning on telling either of them about the other's feelings. It wasn't his place to interfere, Leeteuk believed. It was their love, and their duty or decision whether or not to confess.

Leeteuk rubbed through his hair and smiled. "You guys…" he mumbled to the mirror. "You don't even get how much you love each other, and how perfect you are for each other…"


	6. Super Sorrow

Chapter 6: Super Sorrow

It was already late when Heechul finally came back home. Most of the members were gone to bed already, and only Leeteuk was still downstairs. When Heechul entered, Leeteuk greeted him with a gentle smile and a kind "Welcome home". Heechul only mumbled something as an answer, and went upstairs to his own room.

Leeteuk followed him, since he himself was tired as well and he had specially remained awake, waiting for Heechul's return. Leeteuk decided it wasn't the best time to ask about Heechul's departure, or what he had done during the time he was gone. If Heechul wanted to talk about it, he would've done so already.

Eunhyuk heard the door of Heechul's room closing. So he was home. He finally felt some relief, glad that Heechul was alright. But on the other hand, he wondered why Heechul had gone away for quite some time. Eunhyuk already laid in his bed, waiting in vain for the sleep to catch up with him. He was confused about what the future would bring and what would he have to do to finally feel a little less stressed.

The clock ticked on mercilessly, letting Eunhyuk lie desperately in his bed, since he still couldn't sleep. "God dammit," he snared, throwing away his blanket and getting out of his bed. He quietly snuck downstairs, hoping he would be able to sleep if he got back in his bed after a short trip through the house.

It was quite cold in the living room. Eunhyuk sat down on the couch, right in front of the flat screen television. He remembered how Heechul had made a big drama about that flat screen and couldn't help but smile. It hadn't been his favourite brand.

Eunhyuk ran his hand slowly through his hair, looking around for something that might help him to fall asleep. Suddenly, he noticed that there was only one thing around the place that actually didn't belong there. It was Heechul's cell phone. Eunhyuk got up and walked towards it.  
He took it off the table and let one finger run over the touch-screen. It lit up in a response. "That Heechul," Eunhyuk mumbled. "His battery is almost dead…" Eunhyuk took the cell phone upstairs with him, snatched the charger out of his drawer – luckily they had the same type of charger – and plugged it into the socket. Then, he got back into his bed and quietly fell asleep, feeling very tired, but satisfied.

The door of Eunhyuk's door slammed open. "Eunhyuk!" Kangin's voice sounded through the room. "You're late for that interview!" Eunhyuk jumped out his bed, rushed towards his clothes and got dressed in less than two minutes, while mumbling "shit" the entire time. He was still putting on his left shoe when he hopped to the car.

Meanwhile, Heechul had entered the living room. "What's all this ruckus about," he asked annoyed. Leeteuk shrugged. "Eunhyuk overslept, apparently." Heechul groaned in reply and started to pick up the pillows from the couch and dropped them on the floor one by one. Leeteuk watched him for only a brief minute, then he asked: "What are you looking for, actually?"

Heechul dropped the last pillow back on the couch and started throwing the others on the couch too. "I lost my cell phone. I thought I put it on the table yesterday evening, but apparently it isn't there anymore." He looked at his watch and cursed quietly. "Shit, I have to leave for that show…" He ran upstairs and came back about a quarter later, holding his old – not less fashionable, but cheaper – cell phone while putting on his jacket. "Tell the others to call my old number if they need me," Heechul said before he left for his show.

Several hours later, Eunhyuk arrived at the dorms again. He was quite exhausted of rushing towards the interview and went immediately to his own room. He closed the door, dropped his gear onto the floor and slammed himself on the bed. "Aaaaaaaah, finally…" he exclaimed as he turned on his back and let his head hang over the side of the bed.

Suddenly, he noticed Heechul's cell phone still lying in the corner of his room. "Oops," he mumbled, crawling up and reaching out for the phone. As he touched the phone, the screen lit up and he noticed Heechul had a message on his voicemail. Eunhyuk frowned and peeked at it again. A name he didn't know: Jin-Kyong.

Eunhyuk couldn't remember ever having heard that name before. For a few seconds he remained sitting next to the phone, puzzled in what to do. "God dammit," he hissed as he called up the voicemail. He was just too curious. Then he pressed the green button and listened to what Jin-Kyong had to tell Heechul. His facial expression went from confused to shocked, from shocked to disappointed and from disappointed to angry. "Heechul, you sick bastard…"


	7. Super Surprise

Chapter 7: Super Surprise

Heechul had finally come home, exhausted from the show. Apparently, Leeteuk and Donghae were out. Heechul decided to go look for his phone and went upstairs, but when he entered the corridor, he saw Eunhyuk come out from his room. Heechul greeted him shortly, as he actually didn't want to talk to Eunhyuk. He just needed to find that fucking phone before anybody would notice what was going on.

But something distracted him. Eunhyuk was looking quite pissed off that day. "Heechul," Eunhyuk replied to the greeting. His voice sounded icy and confirmed his being pissed. "What's the matter?" Heechul asked. He tried to sound calm and actually managed to do so, yet inside he was trembling with fear.

Eunhyuk threw him a glare. "Nothing in particular. What's the matter with you?" He easily countered Heechul's question, which knocked Heechul almost off. "I… am just looking for my cell phone." He replied rapidly, since he wanted to end this uncomfortable conversation as soon as possible.

Eunhyuk took the phone out of his pocket and dropped it in Heechul's hand. "I recharged your battery, it was almost dead," he said, his face still slightly angered. Then he turned around and walked downstairs. Halfway the stairs, though, he turned around and said: "Oh, I forgot to mention. You have a missed call on your voicemail. It's from some woman called Jin-Kyong, about your daughter." Then, Eunhyuk just walked downstairs as if it were completely normal.

Heechul was startled. Of all people, it had been Eunhyuk to find out. And not even two weeks after Heechul found out himself. He became angry with himself, for being so careless. He yelled at Eunhyuk: "What gave you the right to listen to my voicemail?" Eunhyuk stopped for a brief second but didn't reply. That same moment, Kangin entered. "What's with all the yelling?"

Eunhyuk shrugged. "Nothing really," he then replied. "Let's go downstairs." Kangin threw a glance at Heechul, who immediately turned around and rushed upstairs. He smashed the door and fell to the floor. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," he mumbled to himself, planting his face in the palms of his hands.

He tried to put all events in the right order to sort things out a bit. First things first: he had kissed Eunhyuk on stage, but got rejected. He lied about the fanservice. He figured out he had got a six-years-old child, and he had hid it. And then Eunhyuk found out and got seriously pissed off.

But why? Why would he care so much if he didn't love Heechul? Why would he turn Heechul down if he did love Heechul? Why was Eunhyuk such a complicated person? And why, why the heck did Heechul fall in love with him?

Heechul just couldn't figure it out anymore. "God dammit!" he yelled. He stood up and walked towards the mirror. He smashed his fist in the middle of the mirror, creating nice bursts in it. He even cut himself by doing so. Instead of bandaging his wound, Heechul just looked at the blood dripping on the floor.

After a while, Heechul had finally put a bandage on his wound. It was time for dinner now and went downstairs to join the other band members. When he got there, they seemed quite cheerful, as if something funny had happened. What surprised him most, was that even Eunhyuk smiled at him when he arrived.

Heechul frowned. There was definitely something going on that he didn't know about, and from the looks of it, the others just got to know it themselves too. "Is there something going on?" Heechul asked. It was obvious that he was confused. Leeteuk grinned and nodded. "Kangin is dating," he almost giggled. Heechul raised an eyebrow. Odd. He never had expected Kangin to ask someone out. "Congratulations," he then replied, turning himself towards Kangin with a warm smile. "For the first time you're asking somebody out. Who's the lucky girl?"

Donghae busted out into a funny laughter while he was pointing at Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk is the lucky girl, and it definitely wasn't Kangin who asked." Heechul was startled. His inner world that already was so fragile now entirely collapsed. "No way…"


	8. Super Silent

Chapter 8: Super Silent

He hadn't been able to sleep very well. The things that had happened the days before were still flashing through his head as if it were a movie. "No way…" he whispered to himself. He ran his hand through his hair, confused and disappointed in himself. "Stop whining," he mumbled to himself. He put his long legs next to the bed. While getting up, he figured he was trembling.

"This was the only way," Eunhyuk hissed. He sat down on the side of his bed again. Great. He still felt like crap. The relationship with Kangin would help him get over Heechul, Eunhyuk had figured. And Kangin seemed to be rejoiced to be together with him. Shit just got even more complicated, Eunhyuk realized.

Eunhyuk quickly got dressed and snuck to Kangin's room. It was still quite early. He threw a look at his boyfriend – it was an odd feeling saying that – and then he left again. Eunhyuk went downstairs. He rubbed his right arm, slightly confused and still thinking about how things were supposed to continue from this point.

He figured that he didn't want to be together with Kangin at all. Even though that would help him getting over Heechul… He actually didn't want to forget these feelings. Eunhyuk looked out of the window. It was still dark. He decided to go outside for a bit, maybe fresh air would help him clear his mind.

Heechul finally woke up. It was already 10 am, he noticed. He stretched his body and got up. For some reason, this morning was worse than any other mornings. Heechul just couldn't see the reasons of that day. He went downstairs, not really in the mood to eat breakfast. When he got in the living room, almost everybody had gathered there, and they were all just staring into the distance. Only Leeteuk greeted him with a simple "Good morning…"

Heechul took a seat on one of the couches as well. He was looking at everybody, one by one. Shindong, Kangin, Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, … Everybody was there. Everybody but Eunhyuk. Heechul frowned. "Where's Eunhyuk?" he asked. Apparently, Leeteuk was the only one that dared breaking the silence. After about half a minute of being quiet, he replied: "We don't know."

Of course, Heechul wasn't really happy with that answer. He stood up and glared at Kangin. "You're his boyfriend, aren't you supposed to know?" After these words, he left the house and closed the door by almost smashing it out its post.

Heechul breathed in the fresh air. It helped him get through the things he just heard. Eunhyuk had disappeared. Maybe something terrifying had happened. Heechul felt as if some giant, invisible person was squeezing his heart like a marshmallow. If something had happened to Eunhyuk… He would never forgive himself.

Heechul first tried to call Eunhyuk, but didn't get a reply. A short text message followed: "Where are you?". Heechul then walked down the street, looking if he could see anything that indicated Eunhyuk's having been there, but he had little hope. And indeed, he couldn't find anything. Eventually, Heechul gave up. It was already evening and the streets began to become too dark to search any further.

He returned in the dorms, and everybody was gathering in the living room again. Leeteuk gave him a hopeful look, but as soon as he had seen Heechul's face, his expression became disappointed again. "I hope he's fine," Shindong mumbled, more to his hands than to anything else. Donghae only sighed and Kangin didn't speak a word. He seemed to feel guilty.

Heechul was wondering why Eunhyuk would've left so suddenly. At least he expected that Eunhyuk had left, and wasn't kidnapped. If he had been kidnapped, so thought Heechul, they would've heard. But Eunhyuk had seemed happy, for a change. Maybe he still was angry about Heechul hiding that he had a daughter, or about the whole fanservice-thing…

Eunhyuk crossed his legs. He was sitting on a bed, less comfortable than his, of course, but it would do for the time being. He had managed to get away from the others without them noticing, and he was glad that it had worked. He just couldn't stand being around Heechul anymore, it just hurt too much. He looked over his back. The other man was still sleeping, only wearing some boxers and not even caring to cover himself up with the blanket.

This guy had been one of Eunhyuk's childhood friends, until he became a drug-addict. But now, Eunhyuk needed his help. He got up from the bed and brushed his hair. He had turned off his cell phone, and hid it under Heechul's pillow. That way, he could never check his messages and don't regret his leaving.

"Jin-Sang," he exclaimed suddenly, in the sleeping man's ear. The other jumped up, really surprised by such a noise. "Dude," he groaned "What the hell is wrong with you? It's not even 11 am." Eunhyuk grinned. "Sure isn't," he replied "but you promised to take me out, remember?" Jin-Sang sighed but nodded. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Let me get dressed first, 'kay. Then I'll get you the stuff, just as you asked. Man, you're a pain in the ass…"

He continued mumbling insults while getting dressed, but eventually he was ready. Eunhyuk was already set to go. They left together and for the first time since years, Eunhyuk felt more or less at ease. For once, he didn't have to hide his feelings, and Jin-Sang was a great friend. He listened to everything Eunhyuk had to say, and gave the little bit of advice that he could give. Jin-Sang was an extremely patient person.

They arrived at the place. The way there hadn't been very long, and the time had passed even quicker since they had had a nice conversation. A quite tall guy was leaning against the wall, dressed in a black leather vest and black jeans. His hat hid almost his entire face. Jin-Sang hugged the guy and greeted him in a friendly way.

"You got the money?" the guy asked after the hug. He didn't sound really friendly, but to Eunhyuk he seemed to be in a very kind mood that day. The guy was tall and muscled and looked as if he could flatten any guy smaller than two meters.

Jin-Sang accepted the stuff he was offered and gave the guy the righteous money in return. "Thanks," he said, pulled Eunhyuk's arm whilst they turned around. "We'd better not hang around this place too much," he whispered in Eunhyuk's ear. "That guy has been arrested many times before…"

When they got back in the apartment, Jin-Sang pushed him on the bed. "Lie down and leave the rest up to me, okay." Eunhyuk nodded. He was a bit nervous, since it would be his first time, but on the other hand… He hoped the experience would be worth it. He slowly closed his eyes and waited for the next thing to happen…


	9. Super Stupid

Chapter 9: Super Stupid

Eunhyuk opened his eyes again. He didn't clearly remember what had happened the day before. Jin-Sang was sitting next to him, reading a book for once in a lifetime. When he noticed Eunhyuk had woken up, he smiled. "Good morning, sunshine," he whispered teasingly in Eunhyuk's ear. Eunhyuk shook his head as if Jin-Sang was a bug that was zooming around his head. He sat up a little. "What's happened yesterday…?" he mumbled, rubbing through his hair.

Jin-Sang grinned playfully. "Oh, you obviously enjoyed it," he replied "You were smiling with that retarded face of yours…" Before he could finish his sentence, Eunhyuk already smashed a pillow in his face. "Bastard," he groaned. "No seriously, what happened?" Jin-Sang's face turned serious now. "You seemed happy," he replied "More I can't say, since I don't know what you think when you're high. Not very much later, you fell asleep and that's about it."

He softly petted Eunhyuk's hair. "I prepared you some breakfast." He left the small room and disappeared into the kitchen. After a few stumbling noises, he returned with a plate stuffed with food. He dropped the plate on Eunhyuk's lap. "You should eat well." He watched as Eunhyuk was eating, sitting at the end of the bed.

When Eunhyuk was done eating, Jin-Sang went to do the dishes. "Oh," he suddenly said, coming back from the kitchen "Can you turn on the tv? It's about time for the news and my hands are wet…" Eunhyuk, who was in the bathroom getting dressed, switched on the tv. He didn't listen nor cared what was on it.

Jin-Sang finished doing the dishes and returned to the living room. The news hadn't started yet, and there was some music video of some k-pop group playing. It wasn't really his genre, so he didn't care much to listen, when suddenly he noticed Eunhyuk was singing there too.  
"Hyukjae," he called. He didn't known Eunhyuk was an idol, and was surprised by the resemblance of the guy on television and Hyukjae, who was staying with him. "Look at this," Jin-Sang continued as Eunhyuk had entered. Eunhyuk immediately recognized the song, and stared at the television. "That guy looks a lot like you, it's almost creepy."

Eunhyuk glanced at Jin-Sang. "That is me," he replied, as if it were the most normal case on earth. Jin-Sang's eyes widened as he stared at Eunhyuk. He wanted to ask for more details and explanations, when suddenly the news had started. "Ssshhh," Eunhyuk said, making a gesture at Jin-Sang. Leeteuk had appeared on television.

"Eunhyuk will be absent for precarious time," Leeteuk stated "We don't know when he'll feel good enough to get back on stage. We ask you not to worry…" at that moment, Eunhyuk turned off the television. He had tried his best not to regret his departure, but seeing his friends on television, protecting him by hiding his disappearance…

Jin-Sang glared at him. "You could've at least told me…" he mumbled with a frown "As a punishment, you have to dry the dishes." He threw a towel at Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk faintly smiled. "I'm sorry," he whispered towards the television, before turning around and going back to the kitchen.

Heechul was walking absent-minded down the street. 'His' Eunhyuk had disappeared. He wanted to know why Eunhyuk was gone. It had been more than two weeks, and still no word. Heechul would've been less stressed when he would've known where Eunhyuk had disappeared to, but not a single letter…

Frustrated, he kicked away a can that was on his way. It bumped against a guy that was on the phone with somebody. He threw a mad glare at Heechul. "What the heck is your problem?" He started walking away as he turned back to his phone, replying to the person on the other side: "Sorry, Hyukjae, just an idiot kicking some can against my leg…"

Heechul's eyes widened. His ear only caught the name 'Hyukjae', but that was more than enough. He ran after the guy, who had just turned around the corner. Heechul had lost him for a brief second, but then figured the guy had already crossed the street. Quickly, he followed him to the other side.

Something caught his attention. Something came towards him from aside. Someone yelled. Somebody grabbed his arm. Something hit his head. It hurt. His vision became blurry, his ears didn't work anymore, he couldn't move anymore. Everything went dark.


	10. Super Sudden

Chapter 10: Super Sudden

"Heechul... Heechul!" A voice was calling out for him. Heechul opened his eyes. A lot of people had gathered around him. Right. Something happened. He got hit by a car. No… Somebody had saved him from getting hit by a car. Heechul looked up, looking right into the eyes of the guy he had been following.

"You okay?" the guy asked. Heechul didn't immediately reply. This wasn't the same voice that had called his name. He was looking for the person that voice belonged to. It was too familiar. Suddenly, the voice was there again, right on his other side. "Heechul, are you okay?"  
Heechul looked up and made a direct eye-contact with Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk seemed fine. Good, Heechul thought. "I'm fine," he replied as if nothing happened. Eunhyuk sighed in relief. He would never forgive himself if something happened to 'his' Heechul. "I'm glad," he faintly smiled. "Jin-Sang called me right after he saved you."

Heechul got up. "Whatever," he replied. His expression suddenly became angered. "It's not that you care about us anyway." A short pain followed, a red print remained on Heechul's face. He hadn't expected Eunhyuk to be that aggressive…

Eunhyuk turned around. "Go home," he sneered at Heechul. Jin-Sang threw a glance over his shoulder. When he saw Heechul was fine, he followed Eunhyuk, leaving Heechul all alone. The last thing Eunhyuk needed was a comment like that. "It's not that I care about them?" he mumbled to himself. "I care only about you!" he suddenly yelled.

Some passer-by's looked up and threw a strange glance at him. Jin-Sang laid an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go home," he quietly said, softly pulling Eunhyuk towards the right direction. Eunhyuk brushed off his friends' arm. "No," he said, suddenly stopping. "I'm going back."  
They returned back to Jin-Sang's apartment. Eunhyuk sat down on the bed and didn't speak a word. He was looking distracted in the distance. How would the others react if he now returned and couldn't give an explanation to why he had left? And what about his … new habits? He'd have to keep in touch with Jin-Sang.

He sighed and stood up. From every corner in the room, he'd pick up something – clothing, or just something he had used in the time he was staying with Jin-Sang. They were both quite messy people. Eunhyuk dropped everything in his bag, not caring where he put it or if it fit perfectly, without wasting too much space.

Jin-Sang smiled. He was helping Eunhyuk packing his stuff again. When they were done, he finally gave back Eunhyuk's house key. "I'm actually glad that you're going back." Eunhyuk shook his hair away from his eyes. He seemed to think about it a bit. "I am too, but somehow it frightens me." His eyes slid down to his hands, that were holding the zippers of his suitcase, ready to close them. "Heechul frightens me."

Jin-Sang rubbed through Eunhyuk's here. "It'll be fine," he assured him. He gently took the other's hand, leading him towards his crappy car. He dropped Eunhyuk's bags in the back of the car, then to go sit in front, waiting for Eunhyuk to finally get in the car.

Eunhyuk was standing next to the car for a bit, still not very certain about the righteousness of his decision. But if they'd leave now, he'd arrive at a moment nobody would be at the dorms, normally spoken. So he'd be able to go get his cell phone, call Leeteuk with it, and inform him about his return. And if he wasn't welcome anymore… Well, he'd see what he'd do then.

Heechul was sitting at the side of the room, leaning against the wall. Their rehearsals weren't going as smooth as they used to. Heechul was playing with the half-empty water bottle. He was staring in the distance. It had been quite shocking to see Eunhyuk so sudden. He hadn't looked very well, Heechul remarked to himself.

He hadn't told anyone about their encounter yet. They didn't even know he had still been looking for Eunhyuk. And now he had found him, he had turned his back on the other, left him behind… He hadn't even tried to convince him to get back. Heechul's inside felt empty. Without Eunhyuk, this place was shitty.

Leeteuk was trying to get everybody back to work. "C'mon, guys, we still have a lot of practice to do." Heechul didn't feel like practicing any further. This was just too tiresome. And his mind wasn't set on practice at all.

"Fine," Leeteuk said. "You get a few more minutes, but only because I have a phone call now." He left the room and looked at who was calling. When seeing the name appear on his screen, he started to smile, first faintly, then more broadly. He picked up the phone.  
A few minutes later, Leeteuk entered the practice room again, a wide grin on his handsome face. "Guys," he said. The others groaned, not in the mood to start practice again. "I've good news," Leeteuk continued. The others raised eyebrows. Good news, that would mean practice ended right now. Leeteuk shook his head and continued: "Eunhyuk's back."


	11. Super Sequel

Chapter 11: Super Sequel

Leeteuk pushed gently against the door. The entire dorm was still as how they had left it, no single sign of Eunhyuk's presence. Strange, Leeteuk thought. He entered, the others following him one by one. The first one to speak was Kangin. "Where's Eunhyuk?" he carefully asked. He knew that Heechul was quite sensitive about Eunhyuk's disappearing.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Shindong and Donghae went upstairs to look, the others remained downstairs. Heechul sighed. "He's in the bathroom," he only stated. The others looked at him in an odd way. "What? I recognize the sound of running water, so I suppose he's washing up or something." Leeteuk smiled. "You're right," he said. Kangin mumbled: "No wonder, he'd recognize any sound from the bathroom. He spends hours there, perfecting his looks…" Shindong nudged him, while Heechul glared at them.

Eunhyuk rubbed his face. The water did a great job refreshing his face. He looked in the mirror. His cheeks had become extremely thin, the color had disappeared from his face. He looked like some kind of dead guy that had risen from the grave. His eyes were hollow, his lids dark. Even his lips were dry. He looked tired.

Eunhyuk stopped moving. He had heard something in the hallway. The others were back already. He quickly dried his hands, looked into the mirror and arranged his hair a bit. He felt nervous. It had been over more than two months since he had seen the others.  
And those two months had changed a lot, he remarked by himself. He had become a drug addict, desperate, ugly, boney, thin, pale, unhealthy… Almost anything. The only thing that had remained were his everlasting feelings for Heechul.

Suddenly, a voice would pull his attention. "Hyukjae," Heechul called. He sounded annoyed. Him using Eunhyuk's first name was quite different too. Normally, he'd just go with the flow and call him Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk flushed the toilet. It was a good enough cover. He pushed open the door and gave them a warm smile. "Sorry."

Heechul was the only one that wasn't cheerful that evening. The others were all trying to get to talk to Eunhyuk, stuff him with candy so he'd gain some weight, ask him a lot of – sometimes annoying – questions, … Eunhyuk bore with it patiently, but on the inside he felt empty.  
Heechul, the only one he'd seen in the time he was gone, didn't even look at him. It pained him to be ignored by the one he loved so desperately. He glanced at Heechul and noticed he was looking at him from the corners of his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Heechul turned his head away. "I'm going to bed," he said to the others, almost ignoring Eunhyuk's existence.

Heechul left the room, leaving Eunhyuk behind. He was gazing in the distance blankly, not noticing Leeteuk's arm being wrapped around him and Kangin's soft kiss on his cheek. He looked at his thin knees. Even his skinny jeans were now too wide. He pressed his fingernails into the palm of his hand, leaving behind small, white moon-shaped marks into the pale skin.  
Love hurts. The teardrops were pricking behind his eyelids. Eunhyuk closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry. What had he done? What had he caused? He forced his eyes to remain closed. He didn't want to see this world anymore, he didn't want to love anymore. And yet… He'd cherish this awful feeling piercing his chest forever and on.

Heechul closed the door of his bedroom behind him. He was still holding the doorknob. He pressed his forehead against the door. He had known Eunhyuk looked awful. But he had denied it, he had banned it from his memory. He couldn't stand seeing Eunhyuk like a living corpse. It pained him too much. Heechul ran his long fingers through his hair.

What had caused Eunhyuk to this extent? What had Eunhyuk done in the time he hadn't been with the rest of Super Junior? Guilt burned into Heechul's chest. If only he'd been there to talk it out of Eunhyuk's mind. If only he'd been there to protect Eunhyuk against himself. If only he'd been there, Eunhyuk wouldn't have to suffer like this. It was all his fault, Heechul meant.

Love hurts. The teardrops were pricking behind his eyelids. Heechul closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry. What had he done? What had he caused? He forced his eyes to remain closed. he didn't want to see this world anymore, he didn't want to love anymore. And yet… He'd cherish this awful feeling piercing his chest forever and on.


	12. Super Sneaky

Chapter 12: Super Sneaky

Heechul woke up quite late that day. His schedule only started after noon, so he had time enough to get prepared. But that meant he had time to think too. He should find something to keep himself busy with. He decided a good, long shower would do for now.

Heechul went to the bathroom. Only a few of the other members were still at the dorms, but they knew Heechul didn't want to be disturbed when he was in the bathroom. And a disturbed Heechul could be quite frightening. The first thing he'd do was let the water running. He locked the door and dropped his towel near the shower, so he wouldn't have to cross the entire bathroom and become cold.

Only fifteen seconds later, he was entirely undressed and slipped into the shower. The warm water running over his skin felt good, relaxing. He started shampooing his hair, softly massaging it with the tips of his fingers. Then he'd take the showerhead and start to flush the shampoo out of his hair. It was sticking to his neck now.

Just when he was putting back the showerhead, his cell phone started to buzz. Heechul mumbled some improper words as to he had let his phone turned on. He stepped out of the shower, the water dripping to the ground. He sighed and grabbed the phone. A number he didn't know. Strange. He pressed the green button.

"Hello," he said, in the most casual tone he could produce. It was a slightly weird situation to be phoning someone while being entirely naked. "Am I speaking to Kim Heechul?" a strange voice on the other side asked. The person didn't even wait for confirmation. "I'm calling because of miss Park Jin-Kyong." Heechul didn't answer immediately, so the person continued: "She had a grave car accident and is now staying at the hospital. We're afraid she won't wake up anytime soon."

Heechul knew what was going to follow. The problem was: how? How would he manage to pull through? Accident after accident, unlucky coincidence after unlucky coincidence… Heechul would start to believe in something as a mad god who only wished him bad luck for some past mistakes. "I'll pick her up at seven tonight, at the hospital," he replied, without waiting for the rest of the explanation.

Heechul prepared to leave. He had endured his whole day, thinking about the troubles he was about to have. He had informed only Leeteuk, who'd tell the others while Heechul was gone – or so he had promised at least. Heechul opened the door of his car. "Where are you going?"

He turned around, but while doing so his heart skipped a beat and his brains already had anticipated who was standing there. And indeed, he now looked right into the eyes of Eunhyuk. He opened his mouth, not really knowing what to answer, but eventually he just sighed. "I'm going to pick up He Ran." He had decided it didn't matter. Eunhyuk would get to know soon enough, and he already knew about Heechul's daughter.

Eunhyuk nodded. "I understand," he only replied. He walked to the front of the car and wanted to get in. Heechul was a little bit startled by the others reaction, but when he received the "what"-look, he just didn't say anything and got in.

The entire way to the hospital, both of them remained silent. Eunhyuk was staring out of the window, and Heechul was thinking about how he should take his daughter with. She probably wouldn't want to leave her mother, and especially not when 'daddy' was somebody she didn't know. And Eunhyuk's health was troubling him as well.

Heechul threw a glance at the other from the corner of his eyes. The once fair skin was almost grey. Eunhyuk's wrists were half the size of what they used to be. The bones were clearly visible. Heechul was afraid that he could break Eunhyuk's arm by pinching him somewhat too hard. He wondered what the other had done to have achieved such a grave health, but he didn't dare to ask. Perhaps it was anorexia or something alike.

They had arrived. The hospital was a neat place. Heechul got out of the car, arranged some stuff on the back seat for his daughter and followed Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk was staring at the building. It wasn't clear what he was thinking about, but by the looks of it, it wasn't extremely pleasant. Heechul passed him and walked to the door. He heard that he had woken up Eunhyuk and that he was following him now.

Heechul took a deep breath before getting into the elevator. The man at the reception had clearly explained him which elevator to take to which floor, and which doctor was treating Jin-Kyong. Suddenly, he felt something next to him. Eunhyuk's thin fingers slipped into Heechul's hand. His skin was soft, but cold. Nonetheless, the touch of his hand was calming.

Heechul looked at the other. Eunhyuk wasn't looking at him, but soon enough found out he was being looked at. He looked back at Heechul and smiled. "Don't worry," he only said. Heechul was grateful for the other to be there. It would be the first time he'd see his own daughter, so a bit of psychological support would be very welcome.

Finally, the elevator came. A minute later, they walked through the corridors of the hospital. Heechul asked a young nurse where the doctor was, and after a short giggle fit she explained him he was now with a patient and would be there in a minute. Heechul and Eunhyuk waited patiently, without saying anything to each other. They were still holding hands.

The doctor greeted them in a casual way, and after short introductions he asked them to follow him. He brought them first to the room of Jin-Kyong. Heechul saw she indeed was in bad conditions, but her life wasn't in danger, the doctor told them. She only had taken severe brain damage and wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

After a few minutes of silence, Eunhyuk and Heechul followed the doctor to some kind of waiting room. There, He Ran would be waiting for them. Right before entering, Heechul felt how Eunhyuk squeezed his hand a little, as if he wanted to say "everything will be fine".

When they entered the room, the girl was sitting near the window. She was staring at the sky, her face blank of emotions. Heechul finally let go of Eunhyuk's hand and approached her carefully. Eunhyuk remained near the door, patiently waiting for father and daughter to meet up. But it didn't particularly go as planned.

Heechul briefly introduced him to his daughter, and told her to come with somewhat to soon. This caused He Ran to riot and run off – she was quicker than they had expected. While she was running away, she yelled she didn't want to go with such an old pervert. Eunhyuk had a hard time not to burst out into laughter.

Heechul nonetheless saw it, and in frustration he groaned. "If you think you're better at it, go give it a try," he said, convinced Eunhyuk wouldn't be able to either. Eunhyuk only shrugged. "Fine," he replied with a faint smile. While he walked down the hall, not hurrying at all, he added: "and there I thought you were good with the ladies."

Heechul wanted to throw something at him, but managed to remain polite. He only smiled at the doctor kindly. He left the room and went after Eunhyuk. It still took him a while before he'd figure out where they had gone to. But when he was looking around in the middle of the corridor, he suddenly saw Eunhyuk coming back, holding He Ran's hand. She seemed to like him and even be quite fond of him.

Heechul thanked the doctor, then they would leave the hospital. While Eunhyuk was putting He Ran at the back seat, he said to Heechul: "I promised her we'd visit her mom every day." Heechul sighed. "Fine," he replied. Eunhyuk winked at the little girl and took place next to her. He petted her hair and was talking to her about casual stuff. Heechul finally found out that it was a way to calm the little girl: turning her attention on something else than her mom.

Eventually, they would arrive at the dorm room again. Heechul was a little bit nervous about the others' reaction. Eunhyuk on the other hand seemed quite cheerful. He took the girl out of the car. "Let's introduce you to Super Junior," he said. The girl giggled in excitement. Suddenly, Heechul would understand. Eunhyuk, that sneaky bastard, had promised her to let her meet Super Junior. He pressed his palm in the middle of his face. Stupid he hadn't thought of that.


	13. Super Severe

Chapter 13: Super Severe

"Are you okay?" A sudden voice woke him up. Eunhyuk blinked a few times. "What?" he asked, pushing himself up, using his elbows. He looked around. He was in his room, lying on his bed. Leeteuk and Kangin were standing next to him, both with a quite worried look. "Should we get a doctor?" Kangin asked Leeteuk. Leeteuk looked from Kangin to Eunhyuk, then back to Kangin. "I don't know," he said.

But before they could continue, Eunhyuk snapped at them: "Can you at least first tell me what's going on?" At that moment, Shindong came in too. Eunhyuk let out an annoyed sigh, but it was Shindong who answered his question. "Eunhyuk, are you okay? You randomly passed out all of a sudden…"

Eunhyuk frowned. He didn't feel bad in particular. "I'm fine, really," he then said. He looked at each one of them three. What had happened to him that he passed out at random? Eunhyuk ran his hand through his – already messy – hair. His mirage caught his eye. He looked even worse than before. His face looked worn out, and it seemed like he had aged with thirty years in just a few minutes. His skin was turning greyer with the day.

"Will you manage to attend to the concert?" Leeteuk asked, in a rather worried voice. They had missed him for over two months already, so one concert wouldn't matter much, Leeteuk assured. But Eunhyuk refused to let the fans down. "No," he replied. "I've been gone for far too long." He lifted himself from the bed. Now was not the time to be pathetic, he thought. Now was the time to finally fight for what he desired.

The concert indeed neared quite soon. Only a week after Eunhyuk's fainting they already were on the road to the concert hall. Leeteuk was slightly worried. Ever since, Eunhyuk hadn't passed out anymore, so everything should be fine. But Leeteuk had a bad feeling about it. Eunhyuk was staring out of the window distracted. Leeteuk was wondering what was going on in the other's mind, what was he thinking about?

Eunhyuk hoped he wouldn't pass out this time. He had passed out almost every day ever since the first time, but he had managed to keep that hidden from the others. He didn't want them to worry too much about him. There was already enough going on in their head. Eunhyuk took a deep breath. He was concerned about how things would go after the concert. He had taken his decision: after the concert, he would confess his true feelings to Heechul.

Heechul glanced at the others. They had arrived at the building, and were warming up their voices. Eunhyuk didn't look good, Heechul thought. But it had to happen tonight, he had decided. Tonight, he would show his true feelings to Eunhyuk. He had perfectly figured out what and how he would do things, but still his nerves were getting him too. His hands were trembling while he climbed the stairs to the stage. It was this stage, the stage he first kissed Eunhyuk on. And on this stage, all things should end.

From the corners of his eyes, he noticed Eunhyuk took place at the other side of the stage. Still avoiding him, Heechul thought. It pained him. And there he had thought things were going better, especially after their going out to get He Ran. It had been Eunhyuk who protected Heechul from the other members. It had been Eunhyuk who told them what had happened, how things should be going from then on. It had been Eunhyuk who made them accept He Ran in their dorms. Eunhyuk… He had done so much, so why did he back off now?

Heechul took a deep breath. Now was the moment. He started walking towards Eunhyuk. People were paying attention to Leeteuk, who was busy performing at that moment. Eunhyuk's gaze caught the eyes of Heechul. Confused. Eunhyuk didn't get what Heechul was going to do. Fear. Eunhyuk started to figure out what Heechul was planning. And then… Something Heechul couldn't recognize. But it was too late.

Their lips touched each other. Heechul hadn't taken Eunhyuk in his arms, so Eunhyuk could back off if he wanted. But he didn't. His eyes widened, but he remained at the same place. His lips parted easily, and what first was a simple kiss turned out into one with passion. Heechul carefully wrapped an arm around Eunhyuk's back, pulling him closer. This would be it, Heechul figured. His heart made a small victory jump. They loved each other.

Eunhyuk's heart was raging in his chest. It started to hurt. He pushed Heechul away a little, broke their touch. Something was wrong. Eunhyuk's hand shot up. He pressed it against his chest. It was hurting so much, his chest seemed to be on fire. He looked up at Heechul. Those eyes… they were filled with pain. Eunhyuk couldn't stand to see them. He closed his eyes. Not to open them again.

Heechul felt how Eunhyuk's body became heavier, as he wasn't standing anymore. Eunhyuk was softly sliding down. Heechul dropped the microphone, grabbing tightly onto Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk!" he called out. Leeteuk's voice stopped. They all rushed towards Heechul and Eunhyuk. Heechul lifted his beloved in his arms. What had he done? He carried the other off stage, while the manager was already calling for an ambulance. They arrived not much later, taking Eunhyuk to the hospital. The others followed by car.

When they arrived at the room, Eunhyuk was already laid in a bed, attached to all kinds of hospital gear. One of the doctors was standing beside him, measuring his heartbeats. A short silence struck all of the people there. The doctor finally looked up. Heechul couldn't stand it anymore. "Tell us," he commanded impatiently. The doctor took off his glasses, and looked as if Eunhyuk just had died. "It is severe," he then said. "He had a heart failure."

Heechul was slightly startled, not knowing what to reply. "What?" he eventually managed to ask. His voice sounded quite pitch. The doctor sighed. "He's in coma and we can't say for sure when or if he will wake up." He turned towards Leeteuk now. "It's probably caused by a giant shock, in combination with the use of drugs."

Heechul couldn't believe his ears. He looked at the frail figure in the bed. This explained a lot, but rose even more questions. "What has been going on through your head?" Heechul asked. But of course, he didn't get any reply. Tears were pricking from behind his eyes. He had done this. He had caused Eunhyuk to go this far.


	14. Super Savior

Chapter 14: Super Savior

Leeteuk was the one who'd remain next to Eunhyuk the most. Heechul couldn't bear staying near his beloved. He felt guilty about the other's current condition. It had been about two weeks since Eunhyuk had passed out. He still hadn't shown any sign of improvement. The doctor said that his condition was stable, but Heechul had given up hope already.

He was returning to the dorms. The others were out for rehearsal, but Heechul had passed this time. He had told them he wasn't feeling very well, which actually wasn't a lie. He was leaning out of the window of his room. Things would've been so much better when he hadn't existed. Eunhyuk would still be fine.

He had been thinking about this for already quite a time. Eunhyuk would be better off without him. It had become a fact to Heechul. The solution was quite simple, though, or so he thought. Since the others were out, there wasn't much of a problem.

Heechul took the decision. He would end this all. He took He Ran in the car, fastened her seat belt and then rode off to the hospital. When they arrived, he took his daughter out of the car and brought her upstairs. She had developed a strong bond with Eunhyuk, so this wouldn't be much of a problem, Heechul anticipated. He went to Eunhyuk's room.

The boy still looked so frail, so weak. He put He Ran on the ground, his gaze fixated on his beloved. Slowly, he walked towards him. After a short silence, he mumbled: "I'm sorry to have put you through this, Eunhyuk." He closed his eyes. "You'd be better off without me, so I'm going to… go." He took a deep breath. Somehow, this seemed far harder than he ever had thought it would be. Even though Eunhyuk was unconscious.

"Eunhyuk… I love you," Heechul whispered, as he bent over the other. He pressed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Then, he'd turn around to the little girl and squatted. "He Ran," he started. "I want you to stay with Eunhyuk for a while. Daddy's going to that tall building at the corner of the street." He pressed a soft kiss on the girl's head, who hugged him tightly.

"Okay," she said quietly. "but hurry back daddy." She didn't ask him. She told him to. Heechul could feel tears pricking again. She'd miss him. In this little time, they had become close. In the beginning it had been hard, of course, but she finally accepted him.

A soft sigh coming from Eunhyuk woke him up. It was time to go. Heechul left the building, and stepped into his car. He drove off towards the apartment block near their dorms. There, things would finally end, leaving Heechul to rest in peace and Eunhyuk to finally be free. Or so Heechul thought.

Eunhyuk opened his eyes. His condition was stable, and he felt physically alright, but something kept on 'eating' on his heart. He rubbed his chest, and spotted He Ran. She had fallen asleep in the chair near his bed. Softly, he'd rub her back so she'd wake up. She yawned and opened her eyes, rubbing in them a bit.

"Daddy's going to the tall building," she told him. "But he'll come back soon." Eunhyuk sat straight up. Tall building? Did she perhaps mean the apartment block near their dorms? He pressed the bell hanging on his bed. His muscles felt a little bit stray, since he hadn't moved for over two weeks. But there was not much time to think about that, Eunhyuk thought.

He had been half-conscious while Heechul had taken his leave. When the nurse arrived, Eunhyuk told her to give him his clothes. She did as asked, and he rushed to change into them. The nurse protested that he couldn't leave the hospital yet, since he had woken up just now, but he just pushed her aside, grabbed He Ran and ran out of the hospital.

He grabbed his cell phone while running through the front door and called Leeteuk. Leeteuk was startled when he heard that Heechul was – according to Eunhyuk – planning to commit suicide, and that Eunhyuk was awake and running already.

Eunhyuk hung up as he arrived at the street side. He hi-jacked and climbed into the car of the person who'd help him out. His legs already hurt. He took He Ran on his lap and explained to the man that he was in a hurry. Only a few minutes later, they'd arrive at the building. Eunhyuk had tried to phone Heechul multiple times, but didn't receive an answer at all. His phone was probably turned off, Eunhyuk thought.

He dropped He Ran near the concierge, asking him to watch her for a few minutes. He ran upstairs. After just a floor or two, he was already exhausted, but he continued running. The building counted up to seven floors. When he arrived at the roof, he'd smack open the door, panting heavily. He spotted Heechul's back.

He was standing on the edge of the building, apparently looking down. He was still holding onto an antenna. "Heechul…" Eunhyuk mumbled. He slowly, carefully walked up to the other. If he'd frighten him, he might let go of the antenna by accident.

Eunhyuk stopped when he was standing half a meter behind Heechul. He slowly reached out his arms, each on one side of Heechul. Then he closed his arms, holding Heechul in his embrace, pressing his face into the other's back. "Why?"

Heechul could feel the embrace, the voice ensured him who it was that was holding so tight onto him. He closed his eyes. "Because I only hurt you with the things I do," he replied. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the hair of the other. The rest of his face was hidden in Heechul's back. "I don't want to put you through this anymore."

Eunhyuk looked up to him. Their eyes caught each other. Heechul felt how Eunhyuk softly pulled him off the edge. "Don't do it," Heechul heard him say. Eunhyuk's eyes looked oddly sad. Heechul stepped off the edge. He sighed. "My life isn't worth anything if I can't share it with you," he said. He pressed his forehead against that of Eunhyuk.

"Don't do it," Eunhyuk repeated. "Don't do it, Heechul." He pulled Heechul into a closer embrace. His eyes seemed to be a little teary, Heechul noticed. Then suddenly, Eunhyuk tilted his head to the right, and pressed a soft kiss on the other's lips. "Heechul, … I love you."


	15. Super Strong

Chapter 15: Super Strong

Heechul dropped Eunhyuk on the bed. They were attached to each other as if they had always been together, while it only was since a week they had finally found out about their two-sided love. Heechul held on tightly to Eunhyuk, kissing him softly in the neck. "I'll never let you go," he whispered in the other's ear.

They had formed a small family; He Ran accepted Eunhyuk and Heechul as her parents. She sometimes even called Eunhyuk daddy – or mommy, when she wanted to tease him. Eunhyuk pressed his nose into Heechul's chest. "I wasn't expecting anything else," he replied with a playful smile on his face.

Eunhyuk's health had become perfect again. His once grey skin was as fair as before and he had gained some weight again. Heechul had supported him while he was recovering, by forcing him to eat more and healthier and take a lot of rest. He had also prohibited him to take part of any recent concerts, because it wasn't good for his health. Eunhyuk had protested at first, but after Heechul's pressuring he had eventually given in.

Heechul softly stroked Eunhyuk's hair. It was so soft, he remarked. He smiled at him. He wouldn't forget how the other had saved him. After Eunhyuk had confessed to him, they had remained on that roof for about ten minutes. And the only reason they had gone downstairs again was that He Ran had still been waiting with the concierge.

They had picked her up, and gone back to the dorms. The other members had gathered there already, because of Eunhyuk's phone call. There, they had been answering all kinds of annoying questions about their relationship. Eunhyuk had apologized to Kangin, for cheating on him, but Kangin had replied he had never been in love with Eunhyuk in the first place, but had gotten together with him just because he pitied Eunhyuk.

In the end, all of Super Junior was happy that they had finally figured out that they were meant for each other. They had held some kind of party, thanks to Leeteuk, and eventually, Eunhyuk and Heechul had kissed each other passionately in front of the others. Shindong had pictured that, and now that picture was with both Eunhyuk and Heechul every time they would leave the house., especially when they weren't together.

Eunhyuk let his head rest on Heechul's shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes. The body warmth of the other felt so natural, so comforting… He took a deep breath, sniffing the scent of Heechul's perfume. "Heechul… I love you," he mumbled.

A smile appeared on Heechul's face. He pressed a kiss on the other's forehead. He noticed Eunhyuk had fallen asleep, and carefully let him lie down on the pillow. "I love you too, Hyukjae," he softly whispered in his ear. Then, he closed his eyes as well, a tranquil smile on his face as he whispered: "I will, always…"

To be continued…


End file.
